xboxfandomcom-20200223-history
Team Sonic Racing/quotes
Below are a list of quotes from the video game Team Sonic Racing Sonic the Hedgehog "Anyone need an assist?" "Back in business! Thanks!" "Bam!" "Bam! That's what you get!" "Bye bye, slowpokes!" "Careful guys! We have Ultimates in play!" "Coming on for a boost, buddy!" "For a little guy, you hit big, Chao! "Gotcha!" "Great! Just the thing I needed!" "Ha ha! Eat Wisps!" "Ha ha! Sorry, Silver!" "Hey! Don't text and drive!" "Hey! Take it easy!" "Hey! Uncool!" "Hey! Who needs their bacon saved?" "Hurry up! We need to close the gap." "I need a skimboost, STAT!" "I owe you one, Amy!" "If I you don't move, I'll move you!" "I'll get it my best shot!" "It'll take more than that, Shadow!" "I'm clearing the road!" "Just what I needed! Thanks!" "Let's go ultimate on these guys!" "Man, that's embarrassing." "Move over! Hedgehog on a mission!" "Okay, guys, time for some Ultimate action!" "Ooof, nobody saw that right?" "Ow! I just got buildozed by Ultimates!" "Scatter, you also-rans!" "Set me up for a slingshot, teammate!" "So long, suckers!" "Sorry! You're on your own." "Special delivery, Rouge!" "Stay ready. I'm gonna boost off your slipstream!" "Step aside! I've got places to be!" "Sweet! Let's do this!" "Taking it to the top!" "Thanks!" "Thanks for the heads up, buddy." "Thanks! I'm back in the race!" "They can't touch me way back here." "This team's gonna be hard to beat, guys." "Uh oh. These guys are monsters." "Ultimate! It doesn't get better than this!" "Up and running, thanks to you!" "Vector, you're vicious!" "Watch where you're going!" "What a stupid place to put a wall." "Whoa. That stings!" "Whoa, these guys are tough!" "Woohoo! Hazard be gone!" "Yeah! Clear sailing now!" "Yeah, that's the boost I needed!" "Yeah! Who rocks? I rock!" "You better back off! Our team rocks!" "You can't beat our team!" "You're hard to miss, Big!" Miles "Tails" Prower "Accelerating is exhilarating! Thanks!" "Adios, amigos!" "And I'm outtie!" "Back to traffic school." "Bam! Right up the tailpipe!" "Cool! Thanks!" "Could you PLEASE move?" "Couldn't have gotten this far without Wisps!" "Cranking it up!" "Do the math. You can't beat us! "Get ready to boost me!" "Gonna borrow your slipstream!" "Great! This really helps!" "Ha! Right on target!" "Ha ha! Messed your makeup, Rouge!" "Hasta la bye bye!" "He shoots! He scores!" "Hey, we win this together." "Huge boost! Thanks!" "I can feel those gees! Thanks!" "I need a Skimboost, bad! "I'm accurate as always, Omega!" "I'm coming in for a boost!" "I'm road!" "It's called "Ultimate power" for a reason!" "Jeez! That was one time Rouge, one time!" "Last look, losers!" "Learn your lesson? We rule!" "Let's activate Team Ultimate!" "Mud, lava, water... bring it on!" "No problem! Buddies boost buddies!" "Ow! Fender bender!" "Ow! Glad I'm strapped in!" "Ow! Whiplash!" "Payback's on it's way, Silver!" "Rookie move, Tails!" "Spoiler alert: We're gonna crush you!" "Tails one, hazard zero!" "Take that, wall!" "Thanks!" "The synergy is incredible!" "These guys make me nervous!" "They don't think it be like it is, but it do." "They'll never see me back here!" "We're in for one heck of a battle!" "Who needs help?" "Who's your daddy, Shadow?" "You left me no choice!" Knuckles the Echidna "Awesome boost! Thanks!" "Big man, comin' through!" "Boom! Nailed ya!" "Could use a hand, guys!" "Come on, seriously?" "Coming through!" "Don't move! I'm gonna Slingshot!" "Easy! Watch the paint job!" "Get out of my way!" "Got it! My eyes are open!" "Here comes the Slingshot!" "I can't be doing that!" "I got your back!" "If you scratch my car, so help me..." "In your face!" "I'm off! Thanks!" "I'm outta here!" "It's on!" "It's Team Ultimate time!" "Later, suckers!" "Knock it off!" "Let's do that Team Ultimate thing!" "Mess with the best, fall like the rest!" "Mind if I Slingshot?" "Move or get run over!" "Need a Skimboost over here!" "Pay attention, Knuckles!" "Ready for a Skimboost, guys!" "Roads, schmoads... I ain't slowin' down!" "See ya!" "Take that, Amy!" "Takes more than that to slow me down." "Thanks, buddy!" "That blur is me!" "That shouldn't have been there!" "That's what I'm talkin' about!" "They're no joke, guys!" "Their Ultimate is active and tough!" "These guys are for real!" "There it is! Back up to speed!" "Watch it!" "Who's going to Skimboost me?" "Whoa! That's fast!" "Whoa. they're tough!" "Whoa, watch it! They've got Ultimate power!" "Yes! Plowin' through like a tank!" "You mess with us and you're going down!" "You're the best!" Shadow the Hedgehog "A little gift for you, Chao." "A small setback." "Appreciated." "Careful, fool!" "Coming in for a boost. Maintain your position." "Deal with it, Sonic!" "Good. I'm up and revving." "Got you, Tails." "Great. I'm clearing the gap." "Here I go." "How do you like that, Knuckles?" "I'm close by. Keep driving." "I don't appreciate that, Knuckles." "I need a Skimboost. Now!" "I may need a Wisp at this moment." "I won't let you get in my way." "It takes more than a wall to stop me!" "Knuckle up. These guys are serious." "Looks like we're in for a fight." "Lucky hit, Big." "Make way for a superior racer!" "Move. The Ultimate Lifeform needs to pass." "My team and I are gonna roll over you. "Nothing gets in my way and survives!" "Oof! You'll regret that!" "Ouch." "Slingshot successful." "So you want to play rough?" "Someone take this Wisp." "Stay on course. I'm on my way." "This is powerful, even by my standards." "Thanks, teammate." "That could have gone better." "That stung, Tails." "That was unpleasant." "That won't stop me, Chao!" "There's more where that came from!" "Ultimate! We're unstoppable." "Ultimate beats ordinary every time." "Ultimate power for the Ultimate Lifeform!" "Unh! Nasty Wisps." "We have some tough competition here!" "We've earned Ultimate status. Let's activate!" "Yes. Back in the running." "You better get used to that." "You deserved that." "You have no chance against Ultimate power." "You're about to get stomped by your superiors." "You're gonna regret challenging us!" Rouge the Bat "Better stay out of my way!" "Can't wait to return the favor!" "Dang! These boys are tough and then some!" "Don't say I never got you anything!" "From me to you!" "Get off my tail, Tails! Shouldn't you be doing something more your speed? Like sitting on a bench perhaps?" "Give a lady a Skimboost?" "Ha! Not bad!" "Have fun catching up, losers!" "Hey, show some class!" "How about a SKIMBOOST, sugar?" "Hot stuff, coming through!" "I was born ready." "Little something for you, Sonic!" "Mama told me there'd be days like this." "Oh, yeah, baby! Gotcha!" "Ow! Hey!" "Perfect excution." "Shoot! These guys are all up in our business!" "Stupid move on my part." "Sunday driver!" "Team? I think we're in for a tussle." "Thanks! I'll get you back on the flipside!" "Thanks, hun!" "That was your fault!" "That's how you do it!" "Time to charge this baby up!" "Well, that was unpleasant!" "Who wants to charge up with me?" "Whoa! That's fast!" "You're about to learn a fabulous new lesson!" E-123 Omega "Acceleration initiated!" "Accept my thanks or be destroyed." "Activate Team Ultimate." "Affirmative. Stay on course." "Gratitude expressed. Up to speed." "Hazard eliminated." "I am impervious to read conditions." "I need to recalibrate after that." "Impact achieved." "Losers: Left in dust." "My team will eliminate your team." "Negative input experienced." "Negative. Seek assistance elsewhere." "Noted. Caution exercised." "Pain sensors activated. Ow." "Perhaps I should update my driving protocols." "Rapid acceleration initiated." "Speed levels increasing." "Success: Target destroyed." "Switch to magnified performance "Ultimate" mode." "Strike successful." "Target acquired." "Unsuccessful attempt." "Warning: Ultimates in play!" "Wisp/Big collision completed." "Your support is appreciated." Amy Rose "Buh bye!" "Ha ha! Gotcha!" "Hey! That messed up my hair!" "Help! I really need a Skimboost." "Hope you like this!" "I can't stand road hogs!" "I got you something!" "Let's go Ultimate!" "Let a lady through!" "Ow. I didn't like that at all!" "Silver! What the heck?" "Stay on course. I'm gonna boost off you!" Chao "Can't win against the Team Ultimate!" "Careful!" "Easy peasy!" "Got you!" "No problem for me!" "Oh no!" "Ouch!" "That was dangerous!" "Woohoo!" Big the Cat "Did I do that?" "Did that hurt, Tails?" "I got a boo boo." "Goodbye, everybody." "I want to Skimboost. It's fun." "I'll come back and fix that." "I'm right here!" "I'm sorry." "I'm sure it was an accident." "Ouch." "Ow. I do not want to repeat that!" "Our team has a pretty good chance." "Our team just likes being together." "Teamwork is fun." "Thank you, Silver." "That's for you." "That's not nice, Sonic." "This is fine." "Watch out." "What was that for, Knuckles?" "Will you be my Slingshot friend?" "Wow. Come fly with me guys." Wow, that was super duper fast." "You guys should try this." "You hit by accident, Blaze." "You were suppose to catch it, Blaze." Blaze the Cat "Consider this a warning!" "Do you really think you can beat us?" "Feel the heat, Big!" "Get the message?" "Get ready for a tough battle, team." "Good teamwork! Thanks!" "I smacked you, Shadow!" "Look for me up ahead." "More where that came from!" "My enemies always fall before me!" "My gift to you, Knuckles!" "No fear, they are leagues ahead." "On my way." "One less hazard." "Pardon the shoving!" "Slingshot successful." "Solid hit, Rouge!" "Thanks for the warning!" "Thanks! That is the speed I need." "That was unpleasant." "This is humiliating." "This team is playing to win, guys!" "This will do nicely." "Time to go Ultimate!" "Ultimate power is irresistible!" "Unh! That stings." "We have earned Ultimate power!" "You will never match my speed!" Silver the Hedgehog "Anyone need anything?" "Careful out there!" "Get ready for a tough race, team." "Great! I'll take it!" "Hold steady. I'm on it." "I suppose I owe you one." "I won't let you slow me down!" "I'm behind you, ready for a boost!" "It's a hit!" "Let's show these guys some Ultimate power!" "Make way for the superior team!" "Move it!" "Ohhh! That stunned me!" "Stay on track. I'll boost off your draft!" "Team, we may be in trouble." "Thanks! I'll look over my shoulder." "Thanks! That's the speed I need!" "This'll get me to the finish faster!" "This is a planet I could live in." "Well done! I'm out of here!" "You bet! Teamwork's gonna win this!" "You'll wish you never challenged us!" Vector the Crocodile "Comin' in for my Slingshot!" "Direct hit!" "Easy! I'm lining up for my boost!" "Get that hunk of junk out of my way!" "Ha! Nothing's going to stop me!" "I'll get you for that, Shadow!" "I'm crookin' now! Thanks!" "Ouch, right in the kisser!" "Not cool, man! "Thanks, buddy!" "There we go! Thanks, bud!" "Ultimate power? We got this in the bag." "What's with all the Wisps?" "Whoa, that didn't go as planned." Dr. Eggman Zavok Category:Quotes